Izuku Midoriya And Ochaco Urarakas Love Life
by HiddenLotusQueen19
Summary: Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka learn that their feelings of love for each are more than what they seem.
1. Chapter 1 - Love Confession

This is a story about Izuku Midoriya And Ochaco Urarakas love life, this story contains 18+ content. I don't own my hero academia. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Love Confession

One late night after everyone got their provisional hero license's, Uraraka asked Izuku " Can you come with me for a minute?" Izuku smiled and said " Sure, Uraraka." Right as Uraraka turned around Izuku said " I have a feeling i know what your going to ask." Uraraka with a whirmping voice asked " Do you like me?" Izuku smiled and said " No, i love you, Uraraka." Uraraka asked " Can i kiss you?" Izuku pushed Uraraka against the wall and asked " Are you sure you want me?" Uraraka whispered " I have been wanting you ever since we met."

Izuku with a shocked face asked " Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Uraraka blushed a little and said " Yes, i love you, Izuku Midoriya." Izuku leaned in and kissed Uraraka for about 5 minutes, Uraraka broke free for some air and asked " What do you like most about me?" Izuku blushed and said " I like everything about you." After Izuku was done kissing Uraraka again for 20 minutes, they decided to go back the dorm silently and spend the night with each other. Uraraka asked " Should we go to my room or your room?" Izuku said " We should spend the night in my room."

If you enjoyed my story, review to tell me if you liked it. Have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Big Night

This is a story about Izuku Midoriya And Ochaco Urarakas love life, this story contains 18+ content. I don't own my hero academia. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The Big Night

As they were heading down the hall they heard Momo saying " I wonder if Uraraka is alright after her love confession to Midoriya." Izuku whispered " We should sneak into my room so Momo doesn't hear us." Uraraka sat down on Midoriyas bed and said " That was too close." Izuku sat down next to Uraraka and asked " I want to continue where we left off, is that okay?" Uraraka blushes and says " Okay, just be gentle with me." Izuku layed Uraraka down and asked " Where should I start?" Uraraka whimpered " Don't ask me that." Izuku clears his throat and says " I will start with the top then." As Izuku was in the middle of taking Urarakas shirt off, she stops him and says " I hope my boobs are good enough for you."

Izuku stops to look at her bra and says " They are beautiful and so soft." As Izuku gently holds them, Uraraka covers her face and says " I'm so embarrassed." By her saying this, Izuku begins to lick her light pink nipples slowly when he feels her shaking, he stops and asks " Are you okay?" Uraraka says " Yes, it just feels so good." Uraraka stops him again and says " I'm feeling a little weird." Izuku slips his hands down and asks " Can I touch you." Uraraka blushes and says " Yes, just take it slow." As Izuku was touching her, he felt something wet on his hands and asked " Does it feel good?" Uraraka whimpers " Please, take off my pants and underwear." Izuku blushes, then he takes off her pants and underwear, as he looked down Uraraka says " Don't stare at it." Izuku looks at her with a dominate expression and whispers " I will do what I want with this tasty looking pussy."

If you enjoyed my story, review to tell me if you liked it. Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3 - Going All The Way

This is a story about Izuku Midoriya And Ochaco Urarakas love life, this story contains 18+ content. I don't own my hero academia. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Going All The Way

When Izuku starting licking Urarakas pussy very passtionaly, she screamed " Slow down, it feels too good!" Izuku looked up at his lover and whispered " Scream even louder for me." Uraraka frooze and said " But if i do that, someone could hear us." Izuku looked her in the eyes and said " I don't care what other people think." Uraraka blushed hard and whimpered " Stop embarrassing me." Izuku looked at her again and said " I promise to love you the best that I can." Izuku started to slip a finger into her tight pussy, when Uraraka screamed " That hurts!" Then Izuku grabbed her hand and whispered " It's okay, I'm right here."

Uraraka started to thrust her hips and moaned " I want you now." Izuku blushed hard and whispered " Okay, but it's going to hurt a little." Uraraka took a deep breath and said " I want to together as one." Izuku took off his shorts and boxers, then he started to rub his big throbbing cock against Urarakas tight and juicy pussy. Izuku looked at Uraraka and whispered " I'm putting it in now." Izuku thrusted his big cock into Urarakas pussy, when Uraraka screamed " It hurts!" After a while Uraraka adjusted to being opened so much, she looked at Izuku and whimpered " I'm okay now." Izuku looked at her and said " Okay, I'm going to move faster then."

As Izuku was speeding up he felt Uraraka shivering, he asked " Are you okay?" Uraraka blushed and moaned " I..I'm going to cum soon." Izuku smirked and whispered " Cum all over my cock." Uraraka screamed " I'm cumming so hard!" Izuku moaned " If you keep that up, i might just cum too soon." Uraraka couldn't stop screaming " Izuku... fuck me faster and harder!" Izuku blushed even harder and asked " Can i cum inside you?" Uraraka blushed and whimpered " Sure, I love you Midoriya." Izuku couldn't control himself anymore, so he thrusted as fast as he could and screamed " Fuck, I'm cumming so hard!" After Izuku was done cumming for 5 mintues straight, he fell next to his lover and whispered " I love you." Uraraka smiled and whispered back " I love you too."

If you enjoyed my story, review to tell me if you liked it. Have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4 - Spending The Day Together

This is a story about Izuku Midoriya And Ochaco Urarakas love life, this story contains 18+ content. I don't own my hero academia. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Spending The Day Together

As they were waking up, they looked at eachother and whispered " Good morning, my love." Izuku got up first and asked " What would my princess like for breakfreast?" Uraraka smiled and said " How about some pancakes." Izuku blushed and said " Anything for you." About 10 mintues later, Izuku called Uraraka " Breakfreast is ready my love." Then Izuku pulled out Urarakas chair and said " Please sit my princess." Uraraka Smiled and said " They look amazing." Izuku grabbed a plate and sat down across from Uraraka, then Izuku asked " Would you like to spend the day with me?" Uraraka smailed and said " I'd loved to." Izuku asked " Where do you want to go, my love?"

Uraraka smiled and said " I want to go to the movie theater, go to lunch, go to the festival and then come back to my room." Izuku blushed and asked " When do you want to go out?" Uraraka smiled and said " Lets go out now." As Uraraka was walking towards the door Izuku stopped her and asked " Are you happy with me?" Uraraka smiled brightly and said " Yes, you make me very happy." When they were walking, Izuku asked " Which movie do you want to see?" Uraraka said " Something with a lot of action." Izuku smiled and said " I have the perfect movie." After they got their candy and drinks, Uraraka looked at her lover and whispered " Kiss me." Izuku nodded and kissed Uraraka for 5 minutes straight.

After the movie had ended, Izuku asks Uraraka " Where do you want to go to lunch?" Uraraka smiled and said " A family diner that I love." Izuku smiled and said " Whatever my princess wants." When they got to the diner, they sat down and orded. Izuku orded " I will have whatever she gets." Uraraka smiled and orded " I will have the usual." Izuku asked " Whats in the usual?" Uraraka said " A cheese burger with a medium fry and a large soda." Izuku smiles and says " That sounds good." When the food got to their table, Izuku says " Lets eat, it look so good." About 25 minutes later they left the diner and Izuku asked " Should we head over to the festival now?" Uraraka blushes and says " Yes, my love." As they got to the festival, Uraraka started to feel a little sick.

Izuku asked " Are you okay?" Uraraka says " Yes, must be because I ate too fast." Uraraka screamed " I want to go on the roller coaster!" Izuku smiles and says " Whatever you want, my love." After the roller coaster, they decided to go get some ice cream. Izuku asks " Which flavor do you want, my love?" Uraraka says " I would like a large soft served chocolate." Izuku says " I would like a large soft served vanilla." Then they sat down and started eating their ice cream together. Izuku asks " How much do you love me?" Uraraka blushes and says " Theres nothing that I love more in the world than you." Izuku blsuhes and whispers " I have a present for you, when we get back." Uraraka blushes and says " I want to walk slowly back to the dorm now."

Izuku says " Sounds good to me." As they were almost back, Izuku stopped Uraraka and says " Hold out your hands and cover your eyes." Uraraka nodded and says " I love you." Izuku takes something out of his back pocket and says " I love you too." Izuku blushes and says " Open your eyes, my love." Uraraka starts to cry, Izuku asks " Did I do something wrong, my love?" Uraraka whimpers " No, I'm just so happy about this beautiful promise ring." Izuku walks with his lover back to her room for the night. Uraraka sits down on her bed and says " Come sit next to me." Izuku nodded and asked " Can I have a blowjob?" Uraraka blushed and whimpers " Sure, anything for you." As Uraraka got on her hands and kness Izuku says " Let me see your face while you suck on my dick." Uraraka blushes and says " Okay, only for you."

Izuku screams " Fuck, your mouth feels amazing!" Uraraka blushes and thinks " I wonder if i can make him feel even better." Izuku moans " Suck on it faster and harder." Uraraka nodes, then Izuku screams " I can't hold it much longer!" Uraraka blushes and sucks as fast and hard as she can. Izuku askes " Can I cum inside your mouth?" Uraraka nodes and opens up her throat for her lovers thick and juicy cum. Moments later Izuku screams " Fuck, I'm cumming so hard!" Uraraka swallows all of it and asks " How did it feel, my love?" Izuku whispers " It felt amazing." Uraraka got up and says " I'm going to go to the bathroom." Izuku stops her and asks " Can I sleep here tonight?" Uraraka smiles and says " Of course you can, my love." When Uraraka got back, they both layed down together and whispered " Good night, I love you"


End file.
